


The Receipt Exchange: Love Blossoms From the Most Distrubed

by UrAverageOtaku



Series: The Receipt Exchange [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Called Jimmy, Children, Class Homework I made, Dead People, How to Tag 101, I need mental assistance, I wanna write but I got other stuff todo, I'll update as soon as I can, It wont take a year to update, M/M, Receipt Story, Serial Killer Castiel, Walmart Working Dean, kiddnaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrAverageOtaku/pseuds/UrAverageOtaku
Summary: So during class we had to make random receipts and everyone picked one, I picked my friends and made this Horror romance story about Jimmy Novak, a rich business  who has an itch and obsession to kill and he gets different supplies for the kill each time, he finds his new victim 'Dean' as it said on his tag, but when he finally kidnaps Dean he realizes he can't kill him and Dean becomes help in reforming Jimmy to be someone good and a little love comes into play





	1. The Plan

Jimmy was having the urge again, he hated having this sensation, but, it felt so good. He pulled into the Walmart parking lot and parked his car which was singled out in the parking lot being a very expensive car. He was a businessman and was respected. But his urges would be his downfall if he was caught. He walked into Walmart and was subtle. Not bothering anyone as he gathered his supplies, heading down the kitchen supply isle to get to work.

~Dean’s P.O.V~  
It was a long day for Dean as he had to support his younger brother and work hard at Walmart, like really… Walmart! Dealing with head aching customers and crying children was the worst. But what really threw him off about today was waiting for this weird guy to finish up his shopping. He was lean but muscular, from what Dean could tell anyways. His dark brown locks that were long and gelled back in front, spiked and pointing slightly forward at the sides. Most people would call this “sex hair” but to Dean it was a man who had a long day who’s hair was still gelled. The man hair blue eyes and wore a tan trench coat. He was in the store until closing time, Dean knew he needed to get this guy out of here so he could close the store. The man noticed his stare and Dean’s head scampered away. He could hear the footsteps inch closer with eat step. Dean couldn’t shake the feeling something was unusual about this oddball of a man. 

 

~Jimmy’s P.O.V~  
JImmy looked at the shaking employee and knew he found his victim, he placed his items on the conveyor belt, he could tell the man who had a dirty blond stylish crew cut, with green apple eyes that looked weary and worn, and to complete his face were freckles was eyeing his chosen objects weirdly. Jimmy almost felt sad for this man but he remembered this was for him, no one else! He had to hurry and get out and set his trap.

~Dean’s P.O.V~  
Dean stared at the choices this man purchased but didn’t think much of it at the time, as he scanned the last item, the man across from him was already to pay… With cash? “S-Sir that will be $155.47” The strange man handed him the two hundred dollar bill and went to get his change and his receipt when the man just grabbed the bags and started walking. Dean thought this man might have short term memory lost or something so he ran after him “H-Hey Sir you forgot your change!” The man turned around and yelled back “Keep the change and receipt!” Dean groaned and finally glanced at the receipt “Double Barrel 12 Gauge Shotgun, a classic wooden handle knife set, a paper copy of ‘American Psycho’, classic men’s hair gel, 2 wine glasses, headphones, Prince’s greatest hits, gloves, and a red raincoat” Dean was astonished as to how his day ended and that feeling was back in his throat, gulping as he somehow he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he saw this man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had to finish the story so the end seems rushed but ye  
> have anything to say just tell meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little rushed but like. I liked it...

Later that evening when Dean started to leave, wearing his red, worn out, flannel, and jeans. He headed to his pride and joy, his baby. The 67’ Impala. Getting in he left. While on the road he found a really expensive car behind him, following him? ‘No, that can’t be’ he thought. Oh how wrong he was. After about 10 minutes of turns and finally going on his street the car was still following him. No one that rich lived on this side of town, from Dean’s knowledge anyway. Dean pulled into his driveway forgetting about the car and got out only to be met with a hand over his mouth and a sharp pain in his neck.  
His world started to light up again to see he was in his house, “What a weird dream..” Dean spoke out loud. Sitting up he saw that he couldn’t. Looking to his sides he was cuffed to a bed, he looked across the room to see the man from before in the store reading “American Psycho” with two wine glasses full of… Milk? He had the red raincoat behind him. He also had headphones on, probably listening to “Prince’s Greatest Hits”. Dean glared, he knew this guy was weird! “Hey!” The guy pointed to himself in question “Yes you! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The man chuckled. Standing up and came over to the bed and caress Dean’s face. “My, what a pity to kill you, but-” popping his neck “I need to sustain this urge.” Pulling out the knives he bought he started tracing Dean’s face and arms with it. “Fine, kill me. I could care less, can’t even take care of my brother, he left me, my parents left me. There’s no use anymore...” Jimmy was surprised, not by his words, but by how this man was not afraid to die. Jimmy was confused, this man earlier seemed at least ok to be alive… What changed? Jimmy put his knife away and took out the earbuds and threw them aside. “Okay then, now I won’t kill you. You have intrigued me.” Dean looked up at him. He sighed, “I don’t get why I should tell you.” Jimmy chuckled. “ I don’t care if you speak or not but you have two options, talk and get a swift death or don’t and get the most painful one I’ve given yet.” Dean’s eyes widened a bit but decided to talk “My mom was killed in a fire when I was four, my dad, brother and I traveled a lot, my dad verbally abused us. Then he killed himself when I was 12. And just last year my brother left me for Stanford and a girl…” Dean was fighting tears. Jimmy couldn’t do it. This beautiful man, what the opposite of him, full of pain, so lonely, he didn’t get to die! Jimmy uncuffed him and pulled this man forward. Dean had never been hugged before, not since his mom died. Sure he hugged his brother but was never hugged in return. This man was going to kill him. But instead of running, he felt safe. If he died after crying he would be ok. Burying his head in shoulder of his killer and cried his till he felt dehydrated. Dean thought this would be the end for him. He had no other purpose in life. But something in him wanted him to live. To help this man. This man who seems so focused on death. Dean leaned away from the man wiping his eyes “My name is Dean Winchester, I don’t know why I didn’t run when I had the chance. But I want to help you. I need to find a new purpose… Can’t always be down.” Dean chuckled at the last of sentence. The man with bright blue eyes looked at him in wonder but quickly composed himself “I’m Jimmy Novak I-” Dean choked “Wait what!? THE Jimmy Novak of Novak enterprises? The biggest company in America?” Dean now understood. A Rich boy was bored. He tried shoving away from this psycho who he thought had a tragic backstory. The grip on him tightened keeping him in Jimmy’s lap. “Calm down!” As if Jimmy read his mind “I know I’m a rich man, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a reason for what I do!” Dean stopped struggling “My little sister killed herself after she was bullied and humiliated by a man who was popular at her school. He held no remorse. I only go after people who think their better than others. You seemed to fit the description, physically but not mentally…” Jimmy trailed off. Dean started thinking to himself. ‘I had my fair share of flings and was popular before I dropped out of highschool but I never humiliated anyone..’ Dean knew that if he wanted to make an impact on the world this might be his shot, a man who lost his sister to suicide because of someone else, Dean couldn’t relate as his father killed himself due to not being able to handle everything. Dean realised this was as important as his life was ever going to get. Dean hugged the man and told him “It’s ok, I’ll help you. I’ll heal you!” Jimmy sputtered and blushed. “This is going to be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed if you would like more content just tell me and I'll try my best!

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF THAT’S WHY HE CALLED CLIFF HANGER!!!!!
> 
> Ok, so It might take me a while to update but I will not be a writer who NEVER updates (U KNOW WHO U ARE EVIL!) But I will try my best since I'm in 'Creative Writing Class' and Im going to be Mamma Mia hopefully so I will try my best!


End file.
